mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure 2
is a 2016 platform video game in the Mitchell Van Morgan series and a sequel to Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure developed by SNK Playmore, published by Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. It was released in December 2015 in North America, and May 2016 in Japan, exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS & PlayStation Vita handheld game consoles. It is also the first game of the Mitchell series ever to be released on a video game console licensed by THQ's parent company like Nordic Games Group AB, since Mitchell Pocket Adventures became an attraction to SNK videogame fans The game was praised by critics, receiving perfect scores from multiple reviews. Gameplay Main game The game is similar in level design and gameplay to Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure for the Nintendo DS & PlayStation Portable but with mostly new bosses. It also includes a few graphics from the original Mitchell Van Morgan(1998), as well as music from Super Mitchell 2, Mitchell Van Morgan 64 and Mitchell Van Morgan Legends. A new game mode called Trial Room allows players to replay previously cleared levels with the aim of beating their record. Two modes are available: Time Trial and Advanced. Advanced is the same as Time Trial but must be cleared with 50 mvm coins or more in order for the time to be recorded.Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure manual pg.12, 13 A rankings option is available to view the best time records for both Time Trial and Advanced. A Top 5 Update feature is available to connect with other players and exchange or combine each other's rankings.Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure manual pg.14, 15 Puzzle pieces can be collected throughout the game and be made available in Puzzle Room. Puzzle Room features three modes: Build Puzzle, View Puzzle, and Puzzle Initialize. In Build Puzzle players can build the puzzle by using the pieces the player found throughout the game. View Puzzle allows players to view puzzles they have completed. Puzzle Initialize allows the player to release all puzzle pieces back to be found again.Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure manual pg.18, 19 Multiplayer In addition to the single player mode, Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure allows multiplayer gaming for two players. In order to compete, both players are required to have a Neo Geo Pocket Color and a copy of the game, and one link cable. Player 1 is always Mitchell, while player 2 is Gavin Gavin Davis. The multiplayer component is entitled 'Duel Room' and features two modes: Sonic Rush and Get the Rings. The objective of Sonic Rush is for players to compete to finish a zone first. The objective of Get the MVM Coins is to compete in collecting a specified amount of MVM Coins. If one of the players has obtained the specified rings first, they are declared the victor and the other automatically loses. Players are also able to lose if they lose too many rings to the point that the zone has insufficient amount of rings or for basics impossible.Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure manual pg.16, 17 Reception and legacy Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure received very positive reviews. IGN gave the game a perfect 10 out of 10 score. Pocket Magazine gave the game 5 stars. Dean Scott of Computer and Video Games Magazine also gave the game 5 stars, praising the single player mode being familiar to the original 3 16-bit games.Computer and Video Games Magazine, Issue 220, pg.100 Mitchell's Pocket Adventure: The Speedy Manga Artist Gets shrunk in the handheld consoles. Gamespot gave the game an 8.3 out of 10, praising the game's graphics, sound, and gameplay, but criticizing the game's short length and its lack of difficulty. Chris Murphy of Retro Gamer gave the game 4.67 out of 5. Mitchell's Pocket Adventure 2 was one of the games from the Nintendo 3DS & PlayStation Vita to be included in IGN's DSi Virtual Console Wishlist. Gallery Mitchell's Pocket Adventure 2 logo.png|The North American logo of Mitchell's Pocket Adventure 2|link=http://www.nick.com/ Mitchell's Pocket Adventure 2 logo (Japanese title).png|The Japanese logo of Mitchell's Pocket Adventure 2|link=http://www.nickjapan.com/ References THQ stubs THQ Nordic video games Category:SNK Playmore Category:SNK Playmore games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon articles by quality Category:Nickelodeon articles by quality and importance Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Video game licensed by Nordic Games Group AB Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:2015 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Nintendo Network Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure 2